Darker Truths
by PrincessKairiHikari
Summary: Things have been looking down lately with the number of virus appearances. They seem to be increasing at an alarming rate. Things aren’t what they seem. Trust is something that seems to be in short supply these days. What're Lucia and Sumire going to do?
1. Intro and Despair

Summary: Things have been looking down lately with the number of virus appearances. They seem to be increasing at an alarming rate. Things aren't what they seem. Trust is something that seems to be in short supply these days. What are Lucia, Sumire and the gang to do? WARING: This is not a YoshikiXSumire thing.

This is my first Venus Versus Virus fanfic. Hope you like. I don't own Venus Versus Virus, I only own the plot! :)

* * *

I quickly dashed out of my school building and down the cold cement. _Shoot. Lucia's gonna kill me for being late._ My name is Sumire Takahana, a typical school girl to some. Yet, few people know my whole story. I'm what's called a Berserker. When in that form, I attack anyone around me. I am unstoppable and uncontrollable. However, sometimes flashes of what's occurred will come into my head and I'll return to my normal state. Lately I have been able to control elements when I am and when I'm not a berserker.

I finally arrived at my destination. I stood in front of a mysterious door under the bullet train tracks. I took a sigh preparing myself to go in. I opened the black handle and walked into the store. You see, I work at this shop. Clothes and other merchandise are sold here. However, it is only a cover for what the real purpose is. People who can read special flyers that have been posted by the residents of this place and I come here for our help. Not everyone in the world can see viruses, people with no souls. However, there are those that can such as myself. I help out the people along with my coworker by eliminating viruses.

"Oh! Hello Sumire." A voice greeted snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Lucia with her arms folded. Lucia is my coworker, helper, boss, and friend. She saved me from being killed by a demon a while back ago. Her minty blue hair was put up into ponytails, as it usually is. Her black dress was on as well as her typical boots. Her eye patch was in place. Yes, eye patch. Lucia has a powerful left eye that is dangerous to viruses, our enemies, and myself. She can blast a powerful golden light with it.

"Hi Lucia. Sorry I'm late." I apologized. I hated being late to work as much as I hate being a burden to her. She doesn't necessarily have parents that are alive. Her father killed her mother a while back ago. Her father also is very evil and very much alive. The only ones who live here with her are her uncle, Nahashi, and Lola, a doll made by the person who taught Nahashi and Lucia's father. Of course, I also live here since my parents said I could.

"It's fine. Just go get dressed alright?" she said with a secretive smile. I smiled and nodded as I ran down to my room. I changed into a black skirt, white and black stripped socks, and a white blouse. I brushed my hair a bit before returning upstairs. Lola was there with a grin on her face. Her blonde hair was curly and she had on white boots, black and pink stripped leggings, and a black dress.

"Hello Sumire!" she greeted with a wave. "Hello Lola. What's going on?" I curiously asked. "Many things are going on." She grinned. "I mean, where's Lucia?" I asked curiously. "Oh! She's with Nahashi. He has some important information to tell us." She answered walking downstairs. I sighed and followed her downstairs and into Nahashi's dark room. He was typing away at his computer and Lucia was sitting on her bed.

"So, Nahashi, we're all here. What's the news?" Lucia asked the grey haired man. He adjusted his glasses. "There's an increase in the number of attacks lately." He answered. Lucia sighed crossing her arms. "Yeah, we already know that. What's new?" she asked starting to get annoyed. "You might be interested to know that they are happening in different parts of the world." He sighed. We all sat in silence.

We had four enemies that we knew of. Guy, a red haired fire elemental. He was fairly strong and seemed to annoy Lucia more than myself. He would end up facing off against her a lot. He usually wore a black jacket, black pants, black finger gloves, and black shoes. The second was Ruka, a purple haired lightning elemental. She was very sadistic and cruel. She treated things like they were a game. She interrogates me the most. She has confronted me on a number of occasions. She has nearly killed my loved ones and I several times. The third was someone they worked for named Sonoka. We haven't actually ever seen her though. The fourth was Lucia's father. He was their leader, at least that's what we believed. They all had the ability to teleport.

"So, what you're saying is that they're attacking and we can't do a damn thing about it!?" Lucia furiously said slamming her hands on Nahashi's desk. I flinched at the amount of rage she had. Sure, I was mad too. Yet, more than anything I was worried and about to break. I was distressed because we couldn't help anyone. That also meant that our chances of winning and saving everyone were starting to get real slim.

"Lucia, I understand your anger. However, you must calm down. We'll figure something out." Nahashi said reassuringly. I could sense his true emotions due to my powers. He was actually scared and worried himself. However, a strong part of him believed we could do something. "Tell me Nahashi! What can we do? We're about to fall. Everything we worked for is about to come crashing down." Lucia said on the verge of tears. She was a little worried and scared too. She was frustrated and distressed.

"Lucia, please calm down." Lola said with a pleading voice. Lola was scared but she was trying to remain calm. She didn't want to be thought of as weak. She didn't want to get the others down. "Calm down!? How can I do that? We're just sitting here able to do nothing while people are dying out there!" Lucia yelled. I honestly couldn't take it anymore.

"Lucia, calm down. We can't do anything right now but protect the people here. So, calm down. We'll figure something out." I said with a calm voice. She sighed at my words. She knew I was right. "Alright, but think of something quick." She said exiting the room.

It was as silent as ever when she left. "Thank you for saying something, Sumire." Nahashi gratefully said. "You're welcome. Just please, try to do something." I said with a small smile. "I know. I may have an idea. Lola, you need to help." He smiled. Lola nodded. "You go get some rest Sumire. We'll take it from here." Lola said encouragingly. I nodded and headed off for some stress free sleep.

3rd person

"So, has Sonoka figured it out?" a girl's voice asked. "No, she isn't aware of anything." A male's voice grinned. "Good. That's how it should be. We want it to all be perfect when we put our plan into action." The girl smirked. "What of the hunter and the girl?" the male's voice asked curiously. "We'll kill the hunter off. We don't want her to interfere." The girl said in thought. "You sure?" he asked. "No, I'm not. Instead, we're going to capture her and keep her as hostage. That way we don't leave any openings for Sumire to escape." She grinned. "If we do that, we'll have the most powerful and only berserker on our side." The male grinned. "Yes, but for now. We'll keep on collecting fragments. Soon we'll kill Sonoka." The girl sighed. "Very soon. I can't wait for this to all happen." he grinned.

* * *

Wonder what's going to happen next? What is Nahashi's plan? Who are the two at the end? Hope You liked! Please review!


	2. Vanguards and Plans

Once again, I own nothing except the plot. However, I also own the characters Lucile and Kaoru. I am a huge fan of Venus Versus Virus. Thanks for the great reviews from last time. Hope this chapter is also great. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up with a yawn and a stretch. I sat upright after my eyes came into focus. My eyes quickly glanced at the calendar that was above the nightstand in between where my partner and I slept. "Morning Sumire." my partner's voice greeted. My blue orbs quickly met hers. "Good morning Lucia." I smiled. She was lying down on her bed. Her sheets were tangled up with her legs. Her black silk spaghetti strapped night dress had gained a few wrinkles during the night. Her mint hair was left down and around her. She had a few beads of sweat gracing her face. She probably had a nightmare again last night.

"Bad dream?" I asked with a weary smile. "Yeah." she replied looking up at me with her only uncovered eye. "Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you." I said with a kind smile. "Thanks." she smiled. My cream colored night dress that was styled similar to hers had a few wrinkles in it as well. My hair was probably tussled. I grabbed my pink colored hairbrush from on top of the night stand. "Want me to brush your hair?" Lucia kindly asked. "Only if it'll make you happy. Otherwise, I'm fine." I smiled. "You're the one who really needs it." I said with a laugh. "Yeah, you're right." she smirked. "How about we do each other's?" I offered. "Alright." she said as a light blush crept onto her face.

"You sit down first." I said to her. She got out of bed and sat on the stool in front of the nightstand. I grabbed her black colored brush and ran my fingers through her hair. It was very soft and smooth. Then I started to brush her hair with her black brush. There weren't many knots in it. I wondered how she kept it so long. I quickly finished and sat the brush down. "There you go." I smiled. She softly touched her hair. "Thanks." she smiled standing up. I took a seat and put her brush down. She grabbed mine and started to brush through mine. I felt a tingling sensation as her rough yet gentle fingers ran through my hair. It wasn't a bad feeling at all. In fact, I'd give a good guess and say I had a blush too. It ended too soon, and I stood up. "So, should we get dressed for the day?" I asked.

Just then Lola barged in. "Good morning girls!" she exclaimed with a grin. She had on a pink dress today and her white boots. "Good morning Lola." I smiled glad to see her happy. "Lola, how many times have I told you to knock?" Lucia sighed. "Trust me, you'll be glad I didn't." she assured. "What's going on?" I asked the blonde. "Nahashi has recruited some help." She answered walking towards Nahashi's room. We quickly followed her. The room was bright today. Nahashi, who was at his desk, had on a white dress shirt, a black vest, and tan pants. He was on his computer with a video camera set up in front of him. On the screen was a black haired green eyed guy about my age. He had on a black rocker shirt and denim jeans. "Good morning girls." Nahashi greeted upon our entrance. "Good morning Nahashi." Lucia and I greeted.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Kaoru. He happens to be an agent for the Narcisis Vanguard. The Narcisis Vanguard is a sister organization to our vanguard here. Except, they have a school there. They are located in America." Nahashi introduced. "Hi Kaoru, I'm Sumire." I greeted smiling into the camera. "It's nice to meet you Sumire." He said with a grin causing my face to heat up. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucia." Lucia pleasantly said. "Nice to meet you Lucia." He smiled. "I look forward to working together with you all." He said with a grin. "The same goes for us. Tell Clara that I say I." Nahashi said with a warm smile. "Will do." Kaoru said with a nod. His end of the camera went off and Nahashi's monitor went to the home page.

"Well, I think we might be able to save the world after all." I smiled. "We have tons of other Vanguard branches around the world. Many people will be pitching in to help us." Nahashi smiled adjusting his glasses. "Yes, but the enemy probably has many other aids too." Lucia sighed. "Ugh, come on Lucia. Don't look at it that way. You're being blinded to the fact that we just got an advantage." Lola complained. "Alright, alright." Lucia said with a sincere laugh. "We have a great advantage now. Thank you for your hard work Nahashi." Lucia said with a sincere smile. It felt nice to see Lucia have a little bit of light and life in her world.

"Alright, now who's ready for my super fabulous breakfast?" Lola asked receiving weary looks from my partner and I. Lola's breakfast usually consisted of chocolate. In fact every meal she made consisted of chocolate. She could make anything from chocolate salad to chocolate fish. So, most of it wasn't something I liked to eat. "That's okay Lola. I'm not really too hungry." I said with a dismissive wave and a smile. However, my stomach betrayed me by letting out a growl of hunger. "Aw, you just think my cooking is horrible." She said with a pout. "No! That's not true. Your cooking is wonderful." I said trying to reassure her. "Please don't force yourself Sumire." Lucia sighed. "Lola, we need something healthy. We can't just eat chocolate." Lucia said straightforward. "Alright, alright. Your loss." Lola smiled walking out. "Now let's make some real food." Lucia said as we walked to the kitchen for a good meal.

Kaoru POV

I sighed after I shut down my computer. Sumire sure was nice. Her kindness was clearly evident. I could now feel a sense of guilt knowing what I was now involved with. I looked back at my black themed bed. I felt exhausted, but knew that Lucile would be coming soon. I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I groaned. The girl swiftly came in, locking the door behind her. Her short blue hair accented her face. Her green eyes twinkled with excitement. She was clad in a blue sweater top and dark denim jeans. "So, how was it?" she curiously asked. "Fine." I mumbled. "Looks like someone's upset." She commented sitting on my bed. I didn't want to talk about it. I was starting to have second thoughts about what we were doing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked. "Taking people's fragments like we do. Is that what we should be doing?" I asked avoiding bringing up Sumire. Her features took on a knowing look. "This has to do with your task doesn't it? A specific girl?" she smirked. I looked away and didn't reply. "As I thought." She giggled. "You'd better not let with her mess with your head. We have a goal to accomplish." She sighed. "Besides, you know _She_ wouldn't like to hear about this. In fact, _she'd_ be enraged that you are getting weak about your job." Lucile reminded mentioning our commander. "She's coming." Lucile whispered.

Suddenly the room got tons darker and the room was engulfed in a sound proof barrier. Our commander teleported into the room. Her dark crimson eyes held amusement in them. Her dark purple hair was left down. Her white short sleeved dress top was covered by her usual dress styled coat. Her black shorts matched her black heels. "Good evening, Lucile, Kaoru." She greeted. Lucile and I bowed our heads in acknowledgement. "My lady." Lucile grinned. "So, how was the introduction?" _she _asked. "Fine." I replied. "Is that all?" _she _asked. "That is all. Everything was as you said it was. Sumire is kind and generous." I answered.

She grinned. "I'm glad to hear that. That fire of hers will quickly die down once we have her." _She _commented. "The connection with Lucif has been terminated. He is trapped in a different dimension." _She _informed. We both gasped. "That's amazing." Lucile commented. "Indeed." I agreed. "For now, keep in touch with my little Sumire. Get close to her and gain her trust." _She _ordered. "After that, I will give you your next task." _She _said teleporting out. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. The room got lighter and the barrier shut down. "Goodnight Kaoru." Lucile smiled as she left the room. I stood up and plopped myself down on my bed. What was I to do? If I didn't do something soon, I could be helping in destroying millions of lives. Also I'd be causing Sumire's life to shatter into pieces. If I did anything too quickly I'd loose my own life.

* * *

Hope you all liked! :) Please review and keep on reading this fanfic. Next chapter will be posted soon. :)


	3. Dreams and Betreyal

Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. So much has been happening from the SAT to being a host family for a person from Japan for a little bit. However, I finally got some time to write this chapter and post it. Hopefully you'll keep on reading my work. I love Venus Versus Virus and have much in store for this fanfic. Anyways, on to Disclaimers! I DO NOT own Venus Versus Virus or any characters. I only wish I did. : ) However, I also came up with Sumire's parents' names.

* * *

Dream

I was in a grassy field with the glowing moon high above my head. There were three different paths. Suddenly an image of Yoshiki appeared on one of the roads. He was looking at me with a smile. A big smile came to my face as I started to walk over to him. However, I was stopped dead in my tracks by what I saw behind Yoshiki. Ruka appeared with a very cunning and fox like look on her face. She smirked at my form before placing a dainty hand on Yoshiki's shoulder. Dark tendrils of pure sleek darkness rose from the ground and licked his sides. He slightly turned towards her. The tendrils furiously embraced him and pulled him closer towards her. "No!" I yelled with tears as the two disappeared into darkness. A second image appeared on the road to my right. It was an image of Kaoru. He had one white angel wing from his back on the right and one dark black wing from his back on the left. He had a leash of darkness around his throat. He was on his knees with one hand outstretched towards me. His eyes held a terrified and worried look in them. I tried to run towards him and grab his hand, but the image disappeared as well. On the road behind me, a final image appeared. I looked in horror at the scene. Ruka stood proudly with a smug grin on her face next to guy who also had a smug look on his face. At their feet I was on my knees in berserker mode. I had a small grin on my face. I also had blood on my hands. With reluctance I looked to see who was below me in the image. Lucia's dead body lay at the berserker's side. The life had left her eyes, leaving her an empty shell. I let out a blood curdling scream as I fell to my knees. The image disappeared. I still kept on heavily crying and sobbing at what I had seen. Suddenly all I saw was darkness.

End of Dream

I sprung awake with tears in my eyes. I was immediately embraced in comforting warm arms. "It was just a nightmare." Lucia smiled into my auburn short hair. I kept on sobbing into the mint haired girl's chest. It was just so terrible. Why was I repeatedly having this nightmare? It had been two weeks since talking to Kaoru for the first time and I've had the nightmare five times during the two weeks. What did all of this mean? All I could do now was receive the comfort given by Lucia. I hated being this weak in front of my partner. She may have been born the same day as me. However, she was obviously much wiser and stronger than myself. She has been through so much that her emotions have been contained and she doesn't let them out as easily as I do. It makes me feel so pathetic. "I'm so sorry Lucia." I apologized.

"If you don't mind my asking." She started with a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. "What might you be sorry for?" she asked ending the embrace to look into my eyes. Blue orbs met green ones as we held a gaze. "You haven't done anything wrong." She laughed. "If it's about all of these nightmares, it's fine. We can't help when we have nightmares." She said. "If we were able to, don't you think I would have done that for myself a long time ago?" she smirked down at me in a friendly way. I let out a giggle, because it was true. She's a person who has had much more nightmares than myself. "See?" she asked receiving a nod from me. "We just can't control it. It's part of what makes us human. We all have fears that hold us back. We all have bad days and good days." She smiled. "It's part of the beauty of being who we are." She added. I was thankful for, yet amazed at Lucia's deep and comforting words. She was very good at helping others feel better, even if she tried to avoid letting others see her weaknesses. She had a deep heart and mind that provided much insight on this world.

"Thank you Lucia." I gratefully said. "You're very kind and helpful." I complimented reaching a blush from her. "I've got to remember your words and use them." I said to myself. "It's just that I keep on wondering why I have the same one so much." I informed her. Was there a greater message to my nightmares? If so, what was it? Who was giving me this nightmare? Also why were they sending me such a nightmare? This just didn't make sense. "Is there something I should watch out for?" I asked to my self.

"Based on what you say, I have a bit of advice and theories." Lucia said in thought. "Well, I'll ask you something as one of my theories. Is it possible that everything that happens in your nightmare will happen in real life?" Lucia asked with a solemn look. It startled me because that theory had passed through my head before. However, Yoshiki wouldn't betray me would he? "Ruka has confronted him before, as you say. So, what's preventing her from doing something like that?" Lucia asked. "That couldn't be right because Yoshiki was attacked by her before. She nearly killed the both of us!" I protested. "Besides, the last part of the nightmare can't happen." I said with downcast eyes. "I won't let it!" I determinedly said. It was silent for a few minutes as we both let everything sink in.

"Sumire, you raise a good point. However, what if part of the nightmare does come true?" she asked. "It is a greater possibility. Besides, when was the last time you saw Yoshiki?" she asked with a raised brow. She brought up a good point but I didn't want to admit it. Just then a little tune played, signaling an incoming call on my red cell. I flipped it open to answer it. "Hello? Who is this?" I asked curiously.

"_Hey Sumire_." Yoshiki's voice greeted. My heart started to flutter out of instinct. "Hi Yoshiki." I smiled. "_You okay_?" he asked worried. "Yeah, why?" I replied. "_Well, I was wondering if you could meet me at the park right now_." He hesitantly said. "Is everything okay?" I asked worried. "_Yeah, it's okay. So, are you available to come_?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll be there in twenty." I answered with a smile. "_Alright, see you when you get here_." He said hanging up. I closed my phone as well.

"I don't like this one bit." Lucia frowned. "The timing for this is way too coincidental." She added. "I'm sure it's fine Lucia." I assured her. "I'm gonna go get ready." I said grabbing my clothes and running to the bathroom. I somewhat felt that Lucia was right. Something in my heart felt wrong. I could feel that something was off with Yoshiki and his call. However, my head was insisting that it was fine and nothing bad was going to happen. I got dressed in a white t-shirt, a black and white stripped vest, a black skirt, knee high black socks, and black flats. I grabbed my purse and ran off towards the park.

When I got there I ran up the stairs to see Yoshiki sitting on a bench near the playset. I waved at him only receiving a small wave and smile back. I sat down next to him. He was clad in a white blouse shirt and dark black pants. "Hey Sumire." He greeted. "Hi Yoshiki." I smiled. "Long time no see, huh?" he chuckled. "Yeah, is everything okay?" I asked curiously. It was silent for a few seconds and only the wind could be heard. "Well, Sumire. There's something I want to talk to you about." He hesitantly said. I nodded curious as to what was going to be said. However, I wasn't ready for what he did say.

"I don't want you to fight with those people you've been hanging around with." He determinedly said. I felt my heart freeze up in shock. He wanted me to stop working with the Vanguard? What was going on? "Why?" I asked curiously. "I don't want you getting hurt anymore." He insisted. That was nice he cared, but who told him I was getting hurt? "I'm fine. I survive these battles. Who has told you about mme getting hurt?" I asked curiously.

"That would be me." A familiar voice purred. My blood went cold as Ruka teleported in front of us. Her hair was down as usual and her standard outfit was on. Her crimson eyes looked down at me with amusement and a smirk was present on her face. Her slender, but highly capable arms were crossed. "Hello Sumire-chan. How've you been?" she greeted. Anger and fear stirred inside of me. Lucia's words came back to me. It looked like she might have been right. "You've been seeing each other?" I asked shocked. "It's good to let your boyfriend know all that goes on in your life. Since you haven't had the_ time_ to inform him, I've taken the liberty to myself." She smirked. "You should thank me." She added.

"Why didn't you tell me about what you've been doing?" Yoshiki asked a little downcast. "This is dangerous stuff you're involved with. Ruka is a professional and knows more about this situation than your friends seem to. If you're going to participate in this kind of activity, help her out." He insisted. "She can protect you better than anyone else." He added. Rage was building inside of me. "Yoshiki, normally I wouldn't talk to anyone this way, but you need to hear this." I furiously said standing up. "You don't know what you're saying. You aren't my parents, and therefore I don't have to listen to this." I angrily said starting to walk away.

"I'd sit back down if I were you." Ruka advised. "Because we can take this to your parents if that's what you want." She sneered. I glared at her as I held back tears. I was shocked and afraid for my parents. "You'd be surprised to find out just how much I know about Yosuke, and Tomoyo." She smirked using the names of my parents. My blood went cold because of what she knew. She knew far too much about my family and me than she should. "You see, Sumire-chan. It's in your best interest to listen when I'm talking to you." She grinned.

I unwillingly sat back down on the bench. "Now, let's continue." She smiled. "I think I'll let you in on a bit of the master plan." She decided with a smile. "So, we will eventually have you work for us. When we are sure you have submitted to us, then we will have you dispose of your hunter friend." Ruka informed. I immediately wanted to stand, but I remembered her warning. "I will never work for you!" I yelled. "And I definitely won't kill off Lucia!" I added. I felt my energy level of anger raising by the minute. "Oh, I assure you, it will happen. But not for a while, that is." She commented.

"I'd also think about what's more important to you. Your boyfriend or your friends. You see, if you continue to fight along side that vanguard and protect people, you will loose your boyfriend." She coldly said. "However, if you choose to fight with me and collect fragments, your boyfriend will stay with you." She slyly smiled. "So, decide who's side you're on." She said. "How much time do you have?" she asked curiously looking at Yoshiki. "You have a week and a half to decide." He said not meeting my eyes. I felt a few tears crawl down my cheeks. "Aw, don't cry Sumire-chan. It'll be over faster if you submit." She taunted. "Just say yes and you can have all that you want." She added. "Now, I'll be taking my leave." She informed. "Goodbye Sumire-chan." She said teleporting off.

I looked down at Yoshiki. I wanted to slap him and yell, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The pain of being betrayed felt like a sting in my heart. The tears flowed freely. "Don't forget your time limit." He said avoiding eye contact. I ran away from the park blinded by tears. I ran back to the Vanguard, locked myself in the room Lucia and I shared, and took a long dreamless sleep. I wanted and needed an escape from the horrors of my life.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. : ) Please read and review! Oh! And also please look forward to the next chapter.


End file.
